bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ga-Metru (Metru Nui)
Ga-Metru was the district of Water on the island city of Metru Nui, and the city's spiritual and schooling center. It was also home to the Great Temple, which housed the Toa Suva. History Ga-Metru was the second district of Metru Nui to be constructed. Ga-Metru is widely revered as one of the most peaceful Metru, as well as the one the Great Spirit liked the most. It is here that Protodermis is piped in, purified, and sent to the other Metru for use. Ga-Metru is also home to the Great Temple, the most spiritual location on the island, and in many eyes, the second most important landmark on Metru Nui, just after the Coliseum. Ga-Metru contains many schools and universities, and thusly, many Matoran flock to these schools to obtain a higher knowledge. Most often, Ga-Matoran are the only Matoran who enroll in these schools, although Ko-Matoran have been known to as well, via an exchange program. Each year, many Matoran graduate with degrees in history, language, science, and many others. Visitors to the city are allowed to tour the facilities, watch students in science class, and even sit through a lecture. Listening to lectures is very popular among the Matoran, and especially popular among Ko-Matoran and Onu-Matoran. Due to the high number of participants, many students were unable to receive their first choice of lecture. Also of note in Ga-Metru are the Protodermis Labs. These facilities are dedicated to finding better ways of purifying and using Liquid Protodermis, along with attempting to synthetically recreate Energized Protodermis. Whenever visitors are around the facility, they are allowed to observe the actions, but are forbidden to enter the chamber itself. This is for the safety of all, and was strongly enforced by the Vahki. ]] During the Great Cataclysm, Ga-Metru was destroyed along with the other areas of the city. Roughly one thousand years later, when the Ga-Matoran of Mata Nui returned to Ga-Metru, they began to repair the district. As they worked, several stayed in Po-Metru until their homes were rebuilt. The city was later repaired to its former glory due to the usage of the Staff of Artakha. Along with the rest of Metru Nui, Ga-Metru was greatly damaged when a fragment of Aqua Magna impacted the Core Processor during Teridax's battle with Mata Nui. The surviving Matoran evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna. Notable Aspects Notable Inhabitants *Nokama - Former teacher in a school and Toa of Water, now the Turaga of Ga-Metru. *Gali - Toa Nuva of Water. *Hahli - Student of Ga-Metru (formerly), Kolhii champion (formerly), Chronicler (formerly), Toa Inika of Water (formerly), now Toa Mahri of Water *Vhisola - A Student of Ga-Metru. *Tuyet - A Toa Mangai of Water. She lived in a Hut temporarily while trying to hide the Nui Stone. *Naho - Another Toa Mangai of Water, she was killed when sent on a mission by Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume. Significant Locations *Fountains of Wisdom - Intricate Liquid Protodermis fountains. *Great Temple - The housing place of the Toa Suva, it was under guard by a squad of Vahki in case anyone tried to desecrate it. *Protodermis Falls *Ga-Metru Schools - Several laboratories exist here. *'Matoran Feeding Point' - A place where Matoran go once a year to recharge his or her energy. Toa Empire Alternate Universe The Re-Education Center is a center in the Ga-Metru of an alternate universe. It was run by Gali and Karzahni, but Gali was killed in a rebellion and Karzahni now runs it alone. The center was established to deal with troublesome beings. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Lunchable Comic 2'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Vahki Online Animations'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' See Also *Gallery:Metru Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Koji